Frustrated!
by dramababe16
Summary: A sexually frustrated Letty is not coping very well and it was all because of her best friend's older brother.
1. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: The last thing I should be doing now is starting another story but I hit a road block with Lost & Found I was in no position to turn down any inspiration so this sorta just happened.**

**XO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fast and furious franchise.**

**Summary: A sexually frustrated Letty is not coping very well and it was all because of her best friend's older brother.**

* * *

**Frustrated!**

**Chapter one-Sweet Dreams.**

_She panted in his ear, her tongue reaching out to lick his lips. Her sense were tingling and her limbs were retarded. He was so close to being inside her but not there yet, he took his time. Calculating each kiss, touch, stroke to either torture her or prolong her pleasure. She wasn't interested in any of that. She wanted-needed him to take her like the world depended on it. His voice whispered into her ear, "you ready Letty?" She nodded eagerly, his weight pressed into hers as he lined himself up with her entrance. She swore she heard him call her name, again and again. Letty! Letty! Letty! But it wasn't his voice, and his hand was now skinnier and shaking her vigorously._

"Mmm...Dom." His name tumbled from her lips just as she was shaken out of her deep slumber.

"It happened again didn't it?" Mia asked hovering over her bed. Letty shot up in bed alarmingly. Her senses scanned the familiar setting and calmed down. Warm sweat covered her body and the very obvious wet pool in her panties couldn't be denied either. She felt her forehead with the back of her hand as if the heat she felt was external.

"You said his name out loud this time." Mia told her once her eyes had adjusted. Letty looked up at her neighbor, she was in her hot pink bathing suit with a white tube dress over it. Her hair held up in a high ponytail and large white sunglasses on her eyes.

"Remember you said you'd come with us to the beach today?" Letty remained under the covers realizing she had slept in only a tank and her panties. She was too embarrassed to get up like that in front of Mia. "If you weren't so busy dreaming about having sex with my brother then you would have remembered making that promise."

"I'll be down in five minutes." She whispered and Mia thought it sounded sincere so she left her alone. Peeling the covers off her pelvis she whispered to herself, "Puberty is a bitch!"

Puberty had graced Letty with a body she had dreamed of but her developments came with a lot of unwanted baggage. The dreams started a month prior, they would leave her hot, sticky and wet and were always about Dom. He didn't exactly make it easy for her parading around like a sex god shirtless in a hot garage holding a wrench. The only thing she could think of, even with a defective engine in front of her, was jumping him and taking him with a feral urgency.

The sexual frustration was driving Letty crazy, she would snap more, pull her hair out and chew her inner lip whenever it got unbearable. So it wasn't a surprise that she was reluctant to spend the day with the Torettos on the beach. Dangerous territory for her and her burning core.

Her five minutes turned into twenty-fifteen of those used to cool off and the other five to string her bikini on. Her bikini was simple and black, had no embellishments so she grabbed a white cotton shirt and black shorts to wear over it. By the time she was sticking her sunglasses into her hair, the car in front her house was honking continuously.

"Calmate, estoy aqui!" She yelled jumping in the backseat next to Mia and Vince. Dom was driving and Tony was in the front seat.

"Told ya not to poke the sleeping bear." Vince told Mia grinning.

Letty groaned and slumped in the backseat pulling her sunglasses down to her eyes. Dom caught it in the rear-view mirror and peeled out of her driveway towards the beach.

Once they got to the beach the boys were helping Tony unload the grill and coolers so Mia pulled Letty out of the way so they could talk privately.  
"Would you at least pretend to have fun?"

"I can't help it Mia, this is torture. Who said it was a good idea to come here...that I needed 'a change of scenery'. You forgot the part about your shirtless brother." Letty said watching Dom flex his muscles over Mia's shoulder as he and Vince unloaded a blue cooler. She began chewing her inner lip as his tanned biceps flexed with his movements.

"Try not to drool...you should have sex and get it over with."

"When did I become inexperienced naive one and you the sex expert?"

"When I got a boyfriend and fell in love."

"Exactly Mia, you love Brian and you've been together forever. I don't want my first time to be some random hook-up to scratch my itch."

"You have more than itch, well have you tried...you know, taking matters into your own hands?"

Letty sighed running her hands through her hair yanking on a strand.

"Do you?"

"No...I have a boyfriend for that."  
Letty continued the assault on her scalp.

"Stop that." Mia scolded once she retracted her hands with a few strands of her dark hair in her palm.

"I haven't and not because I'm a nun or something but I don't want an imitation I want the real thing..."

"You know my brother isn't going there. You're sixteen Letty...he's eighteen he won't go there."

"I'll be seventeen in a few months."

"Oh please, could you really go five more months without spontaneously combusting?"

"Shut up! I could do it, it'll be perfect. Like your first time."

"Ugh...it's a bittersweet memory. It hurt so bad."

"But it got better right?"

"Pssh...not at first. The second time we did it in a hot tub hoping the water would make it less painful."

"Did it?"

"Nope...but by the third time, it was WOW."

"So you're saying your first time sucked?"

"No it didn't suck, it was really special and beside the actual penetration it was really hot. Brian had eaten me out before hand anyway so it wasn't...erm...anti-climatic."

Letty was stunned by the nonchalance she spoke with.  
"Okay who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"She's right here Letty...she's just having the most amazing sex with the guy of her dreams."

"Way to rub it in my face." Letty scowled playfully.

"Think you can keep it in your pants for the day?"

"I'll try...just make sure I don't fall asleep."

They walked back to their spot and helped Tony with the hot dogs and burgers while the boys went off on their own. By lunch time everyone had been in the water except for Letty, she and Mia were sitting on pool chairs when they heard Dom's laughter from the beach. Dom and Vince were waist deep in the water, two girls perched on each of their shoulders laughing at whatever lines they were spitting out. Letty could feel the jealously consuming her inside out as she watched where Dom's hands lay comfortably on the girl he had courted. She looked back at Tony before speaking to Mia, he was on the beach blanket engrossed in a car magazine behind them. Letty leaned over making sure that just Mia would hear her.

"What does she have that I don't have?"

"Boobs the size of the globe and no self respect, do you want more?"  
Letty rolled her eyes at Mia. She couldn't exactly vent to Mia about her frustration since she was getting laid every Friday night when she told her family she was spending the night at Letty's.

Letty's rapid hunger was escalating and she couldn't peel her eyes off Dom who now had his hand firmly on his conquest's but cheek. With nothing left to do she closed her eyes trying to block the images out of her head but instead invoked some illicit images in her own head. She slowly dozed off.

_There were at it again, this time in the shower. The scalding hot water was no match for the raging fire of passion that was between them. She was pressed to the cool tiled wall and he was just about ready to take her from behind. He rubbed himself along her opening while biting her shoulder and back. She moaned and groaned just as she felt herself shaken._

Snapping her eyes opened the noises of the beach came to her, squealing children, crash of the swash and ...Dom's voice. He was right beside, his hand still on her shoulder.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep, was it a nightmare?"

"What?" she was still flustered then became aware of the wet pooling in her bikini piece.

"Who has nightmares at the beach?" she heard Vince say faintly still trying to regulate her rapid breathing and burning center. She then cursed the day Mia was born, after telling her not to let her fall asleep she had found herself in the same situation. She looked around and saw Mia talking to Brian near his car. Letty had no idea when Brian had got there but the two were way wrapped up in each other to notice anything else.

"You're all flustered." Dom repeated. Tony came over and looked at her almost red face. Her breathing still rapid and jagged. She squished her legs together praying that nobody noticed.

"Leticia you are quite flushed, maybe you have a fever." Tony said watching Letty carefully.

Dom made a move to touch her forehead but she jolted back and fell off her pool chair in an attempt to get away from him. She heard Tony yell her name but her main priority was to get away from Dom.

"Geez Letty, relax." Dom said again reaching for her. She scampered to her feet and backed away from him. "I'll be fine...just don't touch me!" Her voice was shaky so she ditched her cotton shirt and ran into the water with her bikini top and black shorts. "Ayudarme." She said to herself before immersing in the water completely.

* * *

**A/N: Beach day isn't up yet. More soon.**

**XO**


	2. Just Desserts

**A/N: Big thanks to the few that reviewed and even the lazy ones who just followed I'm glad you guys took an interest in it. I was gonna hold this chapter ransom for more reviews but I have no self control-lucky you.**

**XO**

* * *

**Frustrated!**

**Chapter two- Just desserts.**

Letty stayed in the water for a few minutes. It didn't exactly quench her fire but it helped with her flushed cheeks and sky rocketing temperature. She knew she'd have some explaining to do and as she walked back to them she saw Mia and Brian there, hopefully Mia would have covered for her.

She was wringing her hair out when she approached them, Mia was the first to meet her frowned face.  
"You good?"

"Just get me something cold to drink." Letty whispered still a little upset that Mia had left her hanging. Letty couldn't begin to think about what would have happened if she had moaned out Dom's name in front of him and Tony. She valued both men too much and the embarrassment might have drove her away from the family.

"Hey Letty." Brian greeted her but she waved him off and returned to her pool chair. Luckily Dom, Vince and Tony were up by the grill starting steaks and potatoes. Sitting alone she finally calmed down and grabbed her white cotton shirt and threw it over her shoulders.

"Look the president of crazy town is back." She heard Vince yell from behind her. Without turning around she lifted her middle finger high enough so he could see it. She heard Dom chuckle and it made her smile to herself.

"Hey Let," Mia called her, though Letty wasn't in the mood to play best friend, she turned around to see what Mia wanted. Mia pointed to a parked ice-cream truck and smiled. Letty's two weaknesses, Dom and ice-cream. If she could have both simultaneously she would have been a very happy girl. She got and went over to the car and took Dom's wallet out of the glove compartment. Dom saw her with it but didn't react in anyway he probably already knew what she was going to do.

"You're such a kid sometimes Letty." He said playfully unaware that he had made her feel like a gutted fish. She kept walking but Dom's hand pulled her back. She gasped silently the way his large hand wrapped around her waist so easily and brought her back to his chest.

"Buy me one." He said into her ear then kissed her behind her ear. It was followed with a ruffle of the hair and completely ruined it in her mind. She did that to her little cousins, is that how Dom still saw her? She pried his hands away and he resisted at first but eventually released her with a small frown.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I flavor I want?"

"Pistachio is your favorite Dom. When are you going to realize we've known each other almost all of our lives?"

"Really...I don't know your favorite ice-cream flavor."

Letty stared blankly at him and pressed his wallet to his chest after she took out a ten.

He held her fingers over his wallet and smiled at her mischievously. "It's plain vanilla right?"  
Her smile was a solid yes and he winked at her when she walked away.

"Anybody else?" She asked before she walked to the truck. They all shook their heads so she left for the ice-cream truck.  
Hanging over the counter waiting for her waffle cones she looked at Dom who was sitting on the pool chair she previously occupied. His abs glistened in the sun and beads of water that remained on them from his last swim, what she would give to run her fingers over... "Sup?"  
She turned around briefly glancing at the skinny boy beside her. She looked back at Dom but the boy wouldn't take a hint.

"I'm Jason."

"Mhm." She hummed eyes still trained on Dom. She nibbled on her bottom lip watching his nonchalance.

"So I was thinking-"  
Letty passed the ice-cream man the ten dollar bill and took both cones from his hands ignoring her suitor.

"You took my seat." she said as she handed Dom his cone. She made sure their fingers didn't touch.

"We can share." He sat up horizontally and scooted to give her room."

"I'll just stand." She said looking down at him. He seemed bewildered by her behavior and she realized she had been acting strangely the entire day.

"Okay."

Letty hadn't touched her ice-cream when Dom began on his. She couldn't take her eyes off his lips and she could almost feel the color creep up her neck and unto her cheeks. She was so turned on watching him she didn't realize her own ice-cream melting unto her hands.

"Letty!" Mia yelled and she looked down at her hands, the vanilla had melted down her washboard stomach and thighs. Dom looked up at the commotion and the tension made Letty squeeze her fingers squishing her cone in the process. Everyone looked at her like she was mental, she was beginning to question her sanity as well.

"Could you take me home?" She asked Vince ignoring the bewildered expressions on everyone else's faces. She was defeated by her own sexuality and in the least graceful of ways. Vince didn't question her when he saw her expression. They didn't know exactly what was wrong but when Letty got that look everyone knew it was a don't ask kinda situation.

"You don't have to go Letty." Mia spoke up, the only one with a clue as to her irregular behavior.

"I do!" She said firmly and followed Vince to the car.

Letty looked out the window the entire ride home. He stopped at her gap and looked over at her as she gathered her things.

"I hope you get it sought through."

She smiled and touched his cheek gently.

"I hope so too."

* * *

Letty tried to take a nap when she got back from the beach. She locked the door knowing before hand where it would lead. The heat was to much for her to fall asleep anyway, she understood why the Torettos decided to spend the day at the beach. Restless and hot she spent the next three hours thrashing around in her bed in nothing but her bikini, her legs running the length of the other restlessly. Her back arching up every few minutes in frustration. Her hands found themselves in her hair again. It began with her massaging her scalp with both hands then running them down the length of them, half an hour later she was yanking on a few strands at a time. The temporary pain taking her mind off her arousal for a moment before she would tug on another.

The sun had set and as the place cooled Letty had gotten a few winks of sleep when she got up to take a shower-a cold one.

She changed into basket-ball shorts, an over-sized t-shirt and knee high blue socks. She left her hair in tangled curls, her scalp was too sore to hold it up anyway. She slipped on her bunny slippers and passed her mother coming home when she left to cross the street.

There was movement from the kitchen when she barged in. They were clearing up dinner plates while Tony was dishing out dessert, cherry pie.

"Was wondering when you'd show up." Tony smiled down at her and pointed to the extra plate he had set for her. She sat across from Dom when they all filled into their seats. Mia smiled at her from beside her father.

"You look better." Tony said when they were all seated and grasping their desert forks.

"I got some sleep. I guess I was just a little cranky." She looked around the table hoping they all bought her excuse.

"Well...we all have our days." Tony said and she relaxed finally looking down at the cherry pie with icing powder sprinkled to the top. Nothing good could have come from it but she still looked up to meet Dom's gaze, he was engrossed in the pie. A smudge of the filling rested at the side of his lips and finger tips. She didn't feel her lips part as she looked on with feral hunger raging from between her legs.

"This pie must be tastier than I thought Leticia." Tony's voice broke her intense gaze from Dom's lips. She was close to drooling and her burning center was short of leaking. She dropped her fork to the glass plate in a loud clank making everyone look up at her. She was reddish again and her breathing was panicky.

"Letty?" Tony used her 'proper' name but there was a ringing in her ears.

"I just remembered I promised mom I'd have dinner with her tonight. Sorry." She loudly pushed her chair back, the screeching getting the attention of everyone as she ran out of the house like it was on fire.

Catalena was warming up leftovers when she got back inside her houes. She panted behind the closed door before joining her mother in the kitchen.

"Back so soon?"

"Uh-mhm." Her voice squeaked and Lena watched her carefully before setting a plate of pasta on the table and sitting in front of it.

"I'm gonna go..." Letty trailed off going toward the stairs.

"Sure you're okay baby?" Lena's lips were curved into a small smile making Letty's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Cold shower?" Lena asked expectantly. Letty glared at her playfully and smiled in relief. Lena chuckled as Letty hurriedly climbed the stairs. Letty figured she wouldn't understand how that worked until she gave birth herself. Maternal instinct scared the shit out of her.

After a quick shower she slipped on her robe not bothering to soil another pair of her underwear. She heard her mother's voice just as she called Letty's name. Letty hurried down the stairs, Dom stood in her living room and her mother was now retreating to her bedroom, she smiled at Letty and shook her head. When did her mother become to perceptive, Letty thought.

"Thought you'd want this." He gave her a small container with her slice of cheery pie in it.

"Thanks..."  
She walked him to the door and he looked back at her hesitantly.  
"You'd tell me if it were serious right?" He asked softly.

"Of course I would...it's not serious."

"Do you think it'll be better soon?"

Letty grinned and twisted her legs uncomfortably behind the door. "I sure do hope so. Thanks for the pie."

He nodded and she closed the door behind him. Lena stood near the kitchen counter with a giddy smile.

"No empieces..." Letty muttered on her way back upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and review please. **

**XO**


	3. Clubbing is always a good idea

**A/N: I'm really irritated right now by all the follows and the little bit of reviews but this chapter is for my awesome reviewers who motivate me to write more. I'm gonna update Lost & Found and probably the Dom&Letty when I'm done with this chapter and then take a break from fan-fiction for a little while. I've been neglecting my non fanfiction work for a while and I think I need to get back into that, the amount of stories I've left hanging is ridiculous. But isn't fun right now soooo I will definitely finish these stories that I have going I'm incapable of not finishing them-lucky you but it may not be anytime soon. Maybe I won't be able to stay away for more than a week but that's unlikely. **

**XO**

* * *

**Frustrated!**

**Chapter three- Clubbing is always a good idea.**

Letty was dreading the summer vacation days, she was so bored she found herself either at the Torettos-where Dom was or at the garage-where Dom was. Her 'condition' didn't get better, if anything there were more intense and amplified. It was Mia's sex Friday and she waited for the decoy visit in her living room when her phone buzzed.

**Hey hornarella, change of plans.**

**Y r u teasing me I'm in sum serious shit!**

**Sowie :( We're all going clubbing instead.**

**All?**

**All, me, Bri, Dom, V, Le and Jess u in?**

**Dunno, do u rlly think going clubbing is a good for me right now?**

**Plz, clubbing iz alwys a good idea. Come over and get dressed.**

Letty frowned but got up anyway. She dragged a few articles of clothing in an overnight bag and jogged downstairs to her mother's room. She was in her nightgown on the phone when Letty poked her head in.

"Spending the night with Mia instead."  
Lena and nodded and waved Letty off.

* * *

"Finally! I texted you liked five minutes ago." Mia said exasperatedly though Letty didn't know why. If anyone had the right to be annoyed it was her.

Mia held up a pair of black jeans for Letty but she shook her head. Letty dug into her bag and took a slinky black mini.  
"Damn Letty..."

Letty winked and they both got dressed, which was the easy part. Letty winced every time Mia dragged the comb through her hair.  
"Just leave it!" Letty yelled and Mia dropped the comb.

"You're a real bitch when you need to get laid."

"I can't help it, I don't exactly plan the day and set aside time to pull my hair it out...it just happens sometimes."

Mia fixed her own hair and Letty decided she would leave hers down not wanting to agitate her already sore scalp. She squirted moisturizer into her hands and dragged it through her hair so it would frazzle while she wore it down all night. She busily finished with some lip-gloss and strapped on her wedge heels, the only heels she owned and the ones she could walk in.

"How are we riding?" she asked Mia who sprayed some of her perfume on both of them.

"The boys are going together, me with you and Brian is meeting us there." Mia adjusted herself in the mirror and turned Letty to see if she was ready.

"Damn Letty...you look like sex on legs." Mia grinned and shoved Letty boobs further up Letty's v-cut tank. "That outfit just might seduce my brother."

"Think so?" Letty asked watching her backside in the mirror.

"It's perfect, it'll be dark, crowded with sexually charged people and like I said...you look like sex on legs."

Letty grinned and grabbed her keys. "Let's go then."

Letty drove behind the boys for the entire drive there, while Mia raved on about her plans for her and Brian's three year anniversary. It was almost an hour's drive and there was barely any parking left when the got there.

Every door slammed as they got out, Letty's eyes found Dom and he was blatantly checking her out.  
"Looking good Let." She nodded, not because she was too cool for school but because she didn't have her voice. Dom looked simple but emanated sex showing of his best features, his biceps in a black wife-beater and dark jeans. She was close enough to smell him, a mixture of his aftershave and little bit of his cologne. He smelled like sex. Letty walked ahead of him purposely so he could see her body from behind.

They got their ID stamps and were allowed to go inside. The club was raging and Letty was ecstatic she came. She already had Dom's attention and it could only get better. It was mostly dark except for the bar area and the strobbing colorful lights throughout the club.

"Let's dance." Mia said directly into Letty's ear so she would be heard over the music. Letty nodded and they both dragged a very lucky Vince to the huge dance floor at the center of the club. The others went to the bar to get drinks. Letty and Mia sandwiched Vince for at least five songs before he went off on his own.  
They took a quick break in the bathroom, Mia checked her make-up and then they went back out. Letty danced with Mia while she waited for Brian, three songs later Mia got a text from Brian saying he was outside.

"I'm gonna go bring him in." Mia said near Letty's ear. She nodded her response and needed a break anyway. She made her way to the bar shaking off suitors on her way. She saw Dom casually leaning on the bar surrounded with people both men and women. Letty couldn't get passed until she called his name.

"Let her pass." Dom said and the crowd parted like the red sea. She took a sip of his beer and gave it back to him. She didn't want to get wasted, the things she might spill if she was intoxicated made her stomach churn.

"Dance with me." She said into his ear. Smirking as she felt half the girls glaring at her.

"I don't know Let."

"Everyone else has gone off by themselves, I don't wanna dance with some strange guy. Please."

"Let's go then. Excuse me ladies." Letty smiled triumphantly as she led him to the dance floor with one of his arms around her shoulder.

It was Christmas day for Letty dancing with Dom, what better excuse to grind on his perfect sculpted body. She purposely grind her ass on him in time with the music and used her failing hands to caress over his biceps and abs. She couldn't focus on his dancing skills, which were exceptional, but she reveled in the feel of his firmness behind her. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and one of her armss as they moved with the music. The darkness concealed her dark eyes that were growing even darker with lust. His heady scent did nothing but make it worst. Pushing her luck, she brought his hands down to hips and kept them there with her hands over his. Letty couldn't be sure if she moaned and the music drowned it out but she wanted more of him. The warmth from between her legs was ablaze and began pulsing. His warm skin on her warm skin was making it very hard to make decisions, but she liked it.  
She slid his hands lower with hers to her thighs, just as they were about to slip under her skirt where she needed him most he pulled away. He untangled himself from her and left her on the dance floor. Luckily the song was finished so people we're switching dance partners, she didn't look like a complete fool standing in the middle of the dance floor alone.

On the verge of tears she waded through the clubbers for the bathroom. Luckily it was empty and she locked herself in one of the stalls. She sat on the toilet seat and cupped her face in her palms. Taking deep breaths she calmed down and gathered her thoughts. She got out the stall and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Don't cry." she whispered to herself. She blinked away the glassiness and inhaled deeply.

Letty considered running but she had done that enough for the week, she would have to go back out there and be okay that she was just rejected by the only man she's ever wanted. Fixing her hair she took one more look before going back in the intoxicated environment. She headed for the bar and luckily Dom wasn't there, Leon and Jesse were. They both smiled when they saw her, she figured she looked normal on the outside when she wanted to puke her guts out on the inside. Taking the beer Leon was drinking she took a couple sips, she was no longer interested in sobriety. As she ordered a beer, through Leon, she saw Dom across the club from her. He was surround by three women, their eyes met but Letty didn't react in anyway. She stared back with dead eyes. He broke their gaze once he saw Jesse and Leon next to her.

"Let's dance boys." She dragged them both by each of her hands back to the dance floor. The distraction was needed or else she'd obsess about the most embarrassing moment of her life. They bounced up to Vince and a bimbo and Mia and Brian on the dance floor. Letty got lost in her friends and the music for the rest of the night. The music was too good so whenever they decided they were done dancing another great song came on they kept on dancing. For a few more hours it was almost as if she hadn't made a fool of herself.

Salty skin mingled with salty skin as they exited the club, Letty didn't feel okay to drive to Jesse drove her car back with Mia and Vince and Letty rode with Leon in Dom's car. She sat in the backseat luckily she didn't have it in her to look Dom in his eyes yet.

"Get rid of the evidence." Dom passed the pack of wet wipes to her in the backseat. She used one to wipe away the stamp on her wrist and took off the glow necklaces and bracelets they had gotten sometime during the night. When they got back to house, Dom had to take Leon and Jesse home from there. Vince was spending the night so he made sure Mia and Letty got in through the window alright.

"Remind me to never take your advice ever again. Because it sucks." Letty yelled at Mia the minute they were behind closed doors in her bedroom.

"What did I do?"

"'Oh, clubbing is always a good idea' news flash it wasn't tonight."

"What happened?" Mia said changing into her pajamas. Letty was too tired and laid down on Mia's bed in her club outfit.

"I practically dry humped him on the dance floor and he pulled away."

"There could be a lot of reasons."

"I know, the main one being he still sees me like the kid who stuck your barbie's head in the garbage disposal."

"I will never forgive you for that!"

"I wish I just knew how he saw me."

"I could find out for you."

"How?"

"Vince duh..."

"No! I'm not gonna make you bat your eyelashes at V to find out if Dom wants to jump my bones too."

"Well what do you want?"

"Him." She said with a pout. Mia jumped into bed next to Letty and they both lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling.

"You could pretend to like someone else...get him a little jelly."

"I'm not gonna make him jealous that's too cliche. This isn't one of your movies Mia."

"Well..."

"What's his problem? We're just two years apart. It's not a big deal."

"I don't think it's the actual age difference Letty one day you were one of the boys and the next you were one of the boys with boobs. Maybe he's just confused...whether you're a girl or just his childhood friend."

"Why can't I be both?" The question hung in the air for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna get him see me as both. By the time I'm done with him...he's gonna be the one begging to get me in bed."

"How?"

"By telling him...no showing him the truth."

"What truth?"

"That I'm ready to have sex...how hard could it really be to be sexy? He does it without even trying."

"You're serious, you're just gonna flaunt your lady charms in front of him."

"Well no...I'll be more subtle about it. But this has to be just me, I'm the one who wants him."

"Tell me tomorrow, and no funny business tonight. If I hear his name in your sleep I'm gonna kick you out."

"What sleep? It starts now!"

Letty rolled over Mia and took her overnight bag with her to the bathroom. When she got out having just showered she rolled her damp hair to one side of her shoulder and headed downstairs.

Dom's engine was like music to her ears. He came in with stealth silence through the front door.

"That's a neat trick...you're gonna have to show me how to do that." She was perched on the kitchen counter, her long legs extended in front of her on the kitchen table. A glass of cold water next to her and a half eaten chocolate in her hands.

"Mia in bed?"

"Yeah, poor girl. Clubbing takes a lot out of her."

"I thought 'clubbing is always a good idea'." He mimicked in a girl's voice making Letty giggle.

"She gave you that shit too?"

"Uhuh-so why are you up?"

Letty shrugged and sipped her water slowly, a bead of water trickled down from the glass onto her exposed stomach in her crop top.

"Maybe the heat got to me, maybe I was having cravings or maybe I was just waiting for you."

"Which is it?" He asked now interested and stood in front of her.  
Letty shrugged and took a small bite of the chocolate.

"Dunno, which do you think it is? Or more importantly...which do you want it to be?"

Dom grinned calmly, way too calm for Letty's liking, and took a sip of her water, he kept eye contact with her.

"I think you should go back to bed, candy will rot your teeth." He took the chocolate from her hands and stashed it in his pockets. Letty jumped off the counter, her shorts rode higher with the action but she kept them there.

She started on the stairs ahead of Dom and he stopped before she went into Mia's room.

"You're a really good dancer." He touched her chin and disappeared into his room. Letty smirked, even though he was calm, she still had accomplished something and it was only going to get worse.

* * *

**XOXO**


	4. To be continued

**A/N:I know a lot of you wanted Dom's POV but it's purely a Lett story. It's really more about the sexual attraction than their feelings for one another.**

* * *

**Frustrated.**

**Chapter four- TBC.**

Operation seduce Dom was going to take a giant leap ahead, after their late night encounter Letty had recognized the subtle changes. The way his eyes lingered on her more or the way he always found himself next to her in a room. She was loving where it was going but he still wasn't inside her room screaming out her name. So she had planned everything, she told Mia to leave her hoodie in her room and send Dom for it once Letty had texted her.

When Letty had finished sending the text she pressed her ear to her locked bedroom door, she waited for the click of the door and almost chuckled to herself as she began moaning loudly. She switched on the vibrator she had paid a homeless person to buy and wrapped it in an old t-shirt so only the vibration was heard. She sat back against her door and continued her moaning, her voice got an octave higher every time she did. Once she heard his footsteps closer she took it up a notch and banged her hand on her bedroom door every few seconds.

"Oh god yes!" She yelled breathy, her erotic moaning continuing. Her eyes water at the ridiculous situation she was in, it would all be worth it the next she saw Dom so she continued her antics. Her gasps got louder and her moans higher. His footsteps stopped outside her door and she banged her hand against the door again, "Ohhh yeah!" She was close to laughing then his footsteps retreated and the front door rattled close. Letty switched off the vibrator and doubled over on her bedroom floor laughing hysterically. She had laughed herself until tears were gushing out of her eyes, her phone stopped her fits of laughter and she answered Mia's called after the second ring.

"What's up?"

"What did you do to Dom?"

"Why?"

"Well he rushed inside and he's been in the bathroom ever since."

"Really?"

"Let, don't hold out on me? What did you do?"

"Nothing Mia, just keep an eye on him for the rest of the day for me."

"Okay, I'll text you once he comes out."

Letty hung up and before she could stop herself she imagined Dom touching himself and thinking about her, the sounds she had just made. It made her pulse quicken and her lips were suddenly dry. She imagined his size and how deep his grunt would be once he came undone. Letty moaned just as her flickered close. She couldn't believe her plan had backfired on her and made her hot and bothered too. She stretched her legs and clasped them together in an attempt to cool her heat but it didn't work. Her eyes flickered to the vibrator on the floor next to her and she was tempted but refrained from using it. She didn't want anything inside until she had Dom, she figured it would ruin the experience. All she wanted was Dom!

_He's come out of the bathroom. Who the hell showers for an hour?_

_IDK him I guess._

_Dad just called for dinner, R u coming?_

_Absolutely!_

Letty got up from the couch and shuffled into her flip flops that were at the door. She slowly walked across the street and took the time to untie her hair and push out the cleavage she had in her tank top.

Letty swung the door open and the first person she saw was Dom coming out of the lounge with a towel wrapped around his neck. He stared at her gaped and she stared back at him noticing immediately he was bare chested. She winked at him and his head tilted slightly as recognition took over. Their eye sex was interrupted by Anthony calling for Dom. Letty followed him in and purposely sat in the chair across from Dom. Her eyes fell to his chest again while Anthony served them.

"Dominic go put a shirt on."  
Dom's eyes fell to Letty's they were only filled with lust and before another round of eye sex began Dom winked at her like she had just done.

"Nap pop, I'm good."

"Seriously Dom nobody wants to stare at your nipples while eating dinner!" Mia said from beside her father's chair. Dom was about to open his mouth and say something clever no doubt implicating that Letty definitely wanted to stare but he closed his mouth when he saw her petrified expression.

"Fine." His eyes slowly left Letty's when he moved from the table. Letty's eyes fell to the pasta in front of her, it had just dawned on her how her plan could ruin her very easily.

* * *

They didn't have dessert that day luckily for Letty-and Dom. They gave Anthony a break and told him they would clean up after dinner. When he had been safely tucked in his room watching the news or reading, Mia left them in the kitchen alone with a smirk.

Letty sat up from the table and stood in front of the sink, "You scrub I'll wash?"

"That sounds fair." He got up and collected the plates from the table. After Letty filled half of the sink she seemed to have the same idea and turned around intent on collecting the plates but collided with Dom.

"Sorry." She mumbled and stepped aside so he could fit next to her. Her whole buddy was on fire, his scent invaded her personal space and she prayed she wasn't blushing. Her lower body already began reacting by itself.

Facing the sink, she allowed their arms to touch, it would have been done purposely but in the small kitchen they didn't have a lot of space to move.  
He handed her the first soapy plate and she looked up at him with beady eyes as their hands touched during the transfer. Surprisingly Letty was the first to break their gaze and dipped the plate in the clean water. Dom cleared his throat and went back to scrubbing. They were on the third plate before he spoke again.

"This game you're playing..." He handed her another plate, his soapy hands ran over Letty's as she took it from him.

"It's not a game. I'm not playing. I'm dead serious."

Dom shook his head and went back to scrubbing.

"It's dangerous."

"What if I like danger?" She pressed on loving and hating where the conversation was going simultaneously.

"I don't know, do you?"

Letty contemplated for a moment, her eyes slowly being consumed by desire.

"Only if you like it too." She seemed satisfied with her answer and waited to see his reaction.  
He smirked and continued scrubbing. Letty thought the matter was done and he didn't want to talk about it but once she began draining the sink, she felt Dom's large hands on hers. He pulled them out of the sink and trapped them behind her back. Letty relaxed and allowed him to restrain her, it was progress on what she really wanted him to do. He pressed himself into her leaving her trapped against the counter and breathed his warm breath on her neck. Letty felt her legs give away and in turn he held her by the waist to keep her upright. She began biting her lips to keep from moaning as he gently grazed his lips over her neck and jaw. He worked his way upward and just when he hovered over her lips he stopped and smirked, "I like danger too." He wiped his hands on the dish cloth next to her and left her alone in the kitchen.

Flushed and fully aroused she blamed her next move on the hormones and grabbed him before he left kitchen. She jammed him to the fridge with all her might and crushed her lips to his, he responded immediately and wrapped his arms around her body and gripped her butt cheeks in his hands. She shrieked into his mouth when he pressed her tighter into him. The heat would surely burn Letty if she didn't pull away and she did just that. She kept her hands on his chest and felt the rapid thumping of his heart, her eyes were boring into his and everything else fell away but the both of them. Dom's hands were still around her and slowly made their way up her body until it rested on her cheek. He barely touched her when she nuzzled her hand into his. There was noway that either of them could deny the physical attracting between them ever again.

If Letty didn't know better she'd swear on her life that they had just had sex, the intimacy she felt was unlike anything she conjured up in her dreams. The real thing was hands down better. They were both aware that the time and place for what they truly wanted wasn't appropriate.

"To be continued." she said into his ear and turned to leave but he kept his arm around her obviously not ready to break contact.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"I definitely want you too but my mom is probably home by now."

"Night then."

"Guess so." She took one more look at his lips and then left, she made a mental note to thank Mia.

* * *

**XO**


	5. The Animal!

**A/N: Thank you sooo much to the people that reviewed. I really appreciate it this chapter is for the reviewers. **

**Frustrated!**

**Chapter five- The Animal!**

Letty's dreams had stopped, she wasn't sure why that was exactly but she knew the kiss had something to do with it. It was as if her body knew it was going to get what it wanted before she did.

She had just gotten back from the mall when her mother stopped her before retired to her room.

"What's going on?"

"Your uncle just left your aunt Maliah."

"That's sad." But she was really thinking 'opportunity'

"It's more than sad she's devastated I'm going over there I'll probably spend the night. I'll tell Tony to keep an eye on you."

"It's fine, I'll just sleep over there tonight, I've already unofficially claimed Mia's top bunk."

"Good, there's a mini pizza in the oven." Lena kissed her daughter's forehead and left with her small overnight bag.

Letty didn't waste anytime, she took off the oven because she wasn't exactly hungry for food at the moment. Her insides clenched at the the thought of what she was going to do. She paced the house until the sun set and just before eight she took a shower. It was more than a shower, it was the equivalent of studying before an exam or training before a race. She 'borrowed' her mother's new body wash and took her time lathering the vanilla scented soap on her body. She shaved even though she had shaved the previous night and took her time moisturizing her spent almost an hour wondering what to wear, she didn't want to seem desperate. So she decided to cover up and let him  
work for what was underneath. After changing her bed sheets she sat on them and pulled out her phone to call Dom.

"Hey Let,"

"You home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My mom's not home tonight and-"

"And?"

"And I need you."

"I'll be over in five."

Letty squealed hoping that her desperate need for him had come through in her voice, once he had hung up she did one last check in the mirror before she waited at her bedroom door for him.

Instead of five minutes he was there in two not bothering to knock and just walked right in.

"To be continued right?" She asked coyly from the doorway of her bedroom. He climbed the stairs and took her in his arms. "Right." He leaned in for a kiss and it was all over from that.

Letty sighed, the tension and frustration of the last couple of weeks melted out of her as she sunk into Dom's kiss. He moaned into her mouth; he'd forgotten what she tasted like, how different her kisses were from any other woman he'd been with. But her sweet taste filled his mouth once again. He couldn't help the soft groan he let out as her tongue reached out and softly licked his lower lip, quietly asking for the permission he granted immediately and opened his mouth over hers.

Her tiny hands were all over him, pulling at his jacket and running over his bald head. It was as though she couldn't get enough of the feel of him. His own hands traveled, one to her lower back and the other twined itself in her long, soft hair and pulled slightly, tilting her head up so he could kiss her deeply. That earned him a moan that shook him to his core. He had never been big on kissing, it seemed like a dreary way to prolong him getting what he really wanted but with Letty he didn't feel the need to rush and getting lost in her warm mouth was the best way he knew how to pass time. Letty seemed to throw everything she had into the kiss, she pushed herself further into him and sent him the love she felt for him.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there kissing, it might have been minutes or hours or even days… but eventually she pulled away. She placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, she lowered herself down from where she had been standing on tiptoes. His hand was still in her hair, and she gently pulled it free, holding both of his hands in her own tiny ones and gazed deep into his eyes. Dom's breath caught in his throat, she was painfully beautiful, and for some reason he couldn't remember why he ever denied her-them that intimacy. He growled as he pulled her towards him by her hands, catching her as she fell into him, and catching her mouth in a deep kiss.

He felt her gasp as she returned the kiss with fervor, her timid movements from earlier gone. She was confident that he wanted what she wanted. She grasped at his shirt with clenched hands, and pulled him to her, she kissed him deeper than he had ever been kissed in his life. It quickly became a battle, and almost aggressive fight with their lips and tongues. This time it was for dominance of the kiss, a competition of who could devour the other more. Something in Dom snapped and he growled low in his throat. His hands moved once again as she desperately unzipped his hoodie. He spun them around so her back was to the door and he shoved her against it, pausing for a second at the sound of pain she emitted but it was quickly forgotten as she whimpered impatiently. He pushed his body against hers, letting go of her mouth to let his own travel to her throat. He bit, kissed and sucked lightly marking her as he kicked her legs apart and pushed himself against her more intimately as he felt the stirrings of his arousal.

"Don't leave a mark." Her strangled whisper reached him and he groaned again, as he remembered the trouble she would be in if he marked her. Her mother was never strict but had gotten pregnant at a young age and was very specific that Letty should wait to have to sex. Letty obviously had other ideas. He nodded against her throat, softening his movements but still ravaging her nonetheless.

She trusted that he wouldn't mark her and her hands quickly resumed their earlier task, fighting with the zipper of his hoodie. She finally got it open and shoved it off his shoulders. He pulled away for a second to remove the offending clothing, yanking his shirt over his head in the process. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Her expression made him smile; her almost predatory look. He reached out, cupped her face in her hands and kissed her hard as her hands moved over him. Roved over his shoulders and ran down his chest. She reached around and dug her fingernails down into his back; he moaned, a shiver working through him as he felt himself grow harder. He pushed his hips against her, grinding into her body and earning another gasp as her hands left his back and grabbed his hips, pulling him into her harder as her hips rolled up to meet his.

He grasped her hips, pulling her up and slammed her into the door. Her legs came up and wrapped their way around his hips, grinding back into him and sending a spike of pure need through him. His hands moved over her, around her slim waist, up and down her thighs and around the curve of her ass as she pressed hot, open mouthed kisses onto his neck and bare chest. Her hair was everywhere, caught in his eyelashes and against her back, limiting her movements so she wouldn't pull it. Dom decided he couldn't have that and he pulled her away from the door, never putting her down as he carried her across the room and all but threw her on to the bed.

She stared up at him, her dark hair in disarray and her wide dark eyes full of trust. He slowly lowered himself over her, his hands framing her face and his body covering hers completely. Her breath came in unsteady pants through her open mouth, her hands found his shoulders, her fingernails dug slightly into his skin. He moved his mouth down and kissed her, the urgency coming back to him as she worked her legs out from under him and she wrapped them around his waist. She pulled herself up to him while deepening the kiss and plunging her tongue into his mouth with a whimper.  
That sound set Dom on fire. He returned her desperate kiss. Reaching down he began pulling her loose shirt over her head, and watched in rapture as she helped him; her arms over her head and her hair cascaded around her head. She now lay underneath him, her chest heaving and her top bare except for a black bra.

"You'll let me know if I'm moving to fast right?" Dom whispered as he reached up and pulled one of the straps off her shoulder.

"Mhm." He wasn't about to argue with that and dipped his head, kissing down her throat softly.

Letty was lost, her senses lost in the heat of the room and her mind clouded with the heady scent of Dom, she finally had him where she wanted and it wasn't a dream. His mouth attacked her throat while his large hands came up to cup the slope of her breast cautiously. She whined, raising her hips to his as the arousal burned between her legs. She loved the tenderness, the gentleness with which he handled her, but despite the fact that he was on top of her she still felt the ache of not having him completely. She wanted him, she wanted him badly. She longed for the urgency he displayed when he had her against the door, the feral passionate with which he growled at her.

"I'm not made of glass." She whispered as his mouth danced around the rise of her chest, seemingly afraid to go any further. She didn't think he'd be there if he still saw her as a child.

She narrowed her eyes at him, reached a hand between them and grasped his arousal that rested between her legs. Running her hand up him, gripping the base before letting her fingers travel up his clothed erection and making him drop his head back to her chest and groan. The sound made Letty even wetter and she tugged again, determined to bring the animal back out of him.

It seemed to have worked; she found her hand batted out of the way as her mouth was claimed in the most brutal of kisses, bruising and hard, all pretense of tenderness gone. She let her eyes flutter shut as she moaned. She let him control the kiss and felt a flutter of anticipation in her stomach as she heard him fumbling with his belt buckle before he sat up, stood up and pulled off his jeans. He crawled back to her, clad in only his boxer briefs, she leaned up, expecting another kiss but she was roughly shoved back down, the rough handling turned her on even more and he attacked the waistband of her pants, rolling it down her legs them with ease and meeting her eyes with a burning gaze as he pulled it down , almost teasingly slow he grinned when she whined again. He didn't just look like sex god she thought as she bit her lip to stifle a moan, he was a sex god.

He yanked her yoga pants off and flung them to the side. He was moving back to her, as if to get on top of her again, but she wasn't having any of it. She caught his shoulders and flipped them over with a hint of mischief in her eyes and slammed his shoulders onto the headboard climbing into his lap, her strong legs straddling his groin and she grinned down at him. He stared up at her with his mouth open in surprise. She was in charge now.

She recaptured his mouth with hers, kissing him with the same brutality she'd shown him moments ago barely letting his hands reach up for her hair before catching them in her own, twining their fingers together and leading them up to the headboard, holding them on either side of his head before she let go.

"Stay." She whispered mischievously,

He was all to eager to obey; she kissed him again, letting her hips meet his hardness as she began to grind down on him, rubbing her heat against his erection.

The room was suddenly a thousand degrees hotter; Letty could hardly breathe, she could feel the stirring of her climax begin to unfurl deep inside her and she began to move her hips faster against his, leaning back and letting her hair fall over her face. Dom looked like he was in agony, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth hung open as his labored breathing was torn from him, his hands still obediently next to his head, though now they clenched and unclenched in time with his hips as he thrust up against her, his movements becoming more and more frantic until he snapped, his eyes opening and his hands moving, reaching for her and they grasped her hips so hard there would be faint bruises for the next three days. He held her firmly in place, guiding her hips as she continued to rut against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. She was burning up, she was on fire with need, and she needed him to do something or she was going to-  
Suddenly she found herself on her back, her hair hanging off the back of the bed and Dom was once again leaning over her, his hands busy with the front hook of her bra, he opened it letting her full breasts free before attacking them with his hands and mouth. Her head flew back and her eyes shuttered closed and a low moan escaped her as he slowly tore her apart, one hand on one nipple, kneading and tugging and his mouth on the other, teasing it with his lips and tongue making her cry out when he suddenly bit down on her, hard.

He caught her cry with another brutal kiss, making her head spin and her thighs shake and she barely registered him tugging her underwear off. She made her hands move down his muscular back and to his hips, pulling at his briefs as best she could from her position until he got the hint and helped her, finally laying his fully naked body on hers, she was in ecstasy, feeling his broad chest on her own and his throbbing arousal, hot and heavy resting right at her entrance, a promise she couldn't wait for him to come through with.

She deepened the kiss further, wrapping her legs high around his waist, her intentions couldn't be any clearer and her eagerness seemed to do something to Dom, he groaned low and deep again, dropping his head to her neck and shifting his body. She wanted it, god she wanted it, she wanted him, all of him.

"Are you ready Letty?" Her mind couldn't be bothered by the deja vu of his words. She got even more excited that it was exactly like she dreamed. Instead of mustering out a shy response she nodded eagerly, "Take me now!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should end it there but what more could I really write? Let me know and any ideas you guys have will be awesome but I think it's a good ending.**

**XO**


	6. Just Sex

**A/N: It's short but a lot of you wanted to see Letty tell Mia the news and the morning after so here it is. This will be the last chapter but I am doing a sequel from Dom's POV I've started it but I'm not sure when I'll post it I want to finish up what I have going before I start anything new.**

**Big Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story and left a review I really appreciate the motivation that you're enjoying what I write. **

**XO**

* * *

**Frustrated!**

**Chapter six- Just sex.**

Letty walked across to the Torreto's before lunch the next day. She wondered if she was obvious to the people around her. She had been avoiding her mother since she got back that morning, the woman would probably smell sex on Letty's skin and send her to become a nun. She knew she looked different, she felt different. And she couldn't wait to rub it in Mia's face.

"How ya living girl?" Mia looked up from the floor of her room. She was hunched on the floor digging under her bed when she saw Letty.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mia said pointing to Letty's ensemble.

"It's just a top Mia."

"I know it's just a top but where is the rest of it?"  
Letty rolled her eyes and tore off the barely there halter top.  
"Dom isn't home is he?"

Mia shook her head and handed Letty a t-shirt from her drawer.  
"That's too bad. But it means we get to talk." Letty shut Mia's door and made sure it was locked.

"That's your secret face, spill the beans..."

"I had sex last night."  
Mia launched herself at Letty knocking them over on the bed. She straddled Letty's waist and shook her shoulders vigorously.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It was just last night calm down Mia and get off of me." Mia rolled off Letty with a huff and allowed her to sit up. "I was busy last night obviously, and this morning I had to do laundry so my mom wouldn't get suspicious about me washing my sheets."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Who was it?"

Letty looked at Mia incredulously, who else would it really be.

"You did not hook-up with my brother." Mia looked at Letty gaped.

"I did." She hid her face in her palms at just the thought of last night made her flush.

"Letty your face is the color of a cherry, you really did it, wow."

"More than wow."

"That good?"

"Let's just say I had to pick up three condom wrappers this morning."

"Three times? Damn girl."

"You have no idea Mia it was by far the most amazing thing I've ever felt. Your brother is a genius."

"I can't believe he went through with it. So what does this mean?"

"I don't know. We're not together or anything, I don't think sex magically makes us a couple and it's not what I want but I definitely want it to happen again. Now that I know how good it is I can't wait for more."

"So what just sex buddies?"

"I don't know Mia."

"Did he leave before you woke up this morning?"

"He tried to wake me but I think ignored him. I was drained. He took everything out of me last night."

_'Letty, wake up babe." Dom gently shook her but she buried her face deeper into his chest._

_"Letty I think your mom is downstairs. I have to go out the window." Letty still wasn't bothered but she allowed him to slip out of bed and look for his clothes. She was barely awake but she felt when he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly before he left out her window._

"Actually thinking about it I'm not sure how that drain pipe is still standing after supporting his weight."

"And you two haven't spoken since then?"

Letty shook her head nonchalantly. "Nope. What's the big deal Mia, it's just sex."

"Letty you are new to this, trust me, it's never just sex! You have no idea how much things are going to get complicated."

"I think you're overreacting. Dom and I will be fine."

"If you say so sex monkey."

Letty smirked and relaxed against Mia's headboard next to her.

"So..."

"What?"

"Are you okay now? No more sex dreams, you'll be able to control yourself now?"

"Coming to think of it..." Letty bit her inner lip looking for the right words to say, "I think it's the opposite, now that I know how good Dom is I don't think I can do without it."

"Fuck it! Here we go again!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it ended abruptly but the sequel picks up immediately after it only in Dom's POV. The sequel is called Frustrated Again and will be rated M so you'll have to look for it!- After Dom and Letty's night of passion it weighs on Dom and he can't help but feel like he's taken advantage of her and tries to stay away from her-Letty has other ideas.**

**XO**


End file.
